The present invention generally relates to an animal exercise apparatus and a method for resistance training an animal utilizing the apparatus and, more particularly, to an animal exercise apparatus which distributes an amount of selectively removable weight around a harness in a substantially comfortable manner.
Oftentimes it is desirable to provide an animal or household pet with a regimented exercise program or at the very least, some regular intervals of time in which the animal or pet may run or walk. Furthermore, if the desired animal or pet is experiencing some health problems or recovering from some health problems which may have been diagnosed by a Veterinarian or by simple observation, it is particularly desirable to allow the animal or pet to exercise or even xe2x80x9cwork-out.xe2x80x9d That is, some health conditions (e.g., heart problems, respiratory problems, muscle pains or fatigue, weight problems, and the like) which animals or pets may experience may be overcome by simply keeping the animal or pet in shape or physically fit.
Moreover, some animals or pets are bred to compete in physically demanding events. For example and without limitation, some greyhound dogs compete in such physically demanding races that it is not uncommon for one of the greyhound competitors to die from physical exhaustion after the race. In further example and without limitation, it is well known that horses compete in such grueling events as harness racing, jumping, short distance racing, and long distance racing. For each of these animal competitors, physical exercise and training is known to increase strength, speed, and stamina of the animals, thereby improving the level of competition that each of these animals can put forth.
Furthermore, some animals or pets are bred to compete in competitions or shows which judge muscle tone, bone structure, health, posture, weight, and overall beauty. In particular, it is well known that pure bred canines often compete in a plurality of competitive shows each year. These competitive shows require a canine to be in top physical condition in order to gain the competitive edge against all other canines competing in the same competitive show.
Lastly, it is well known that animal or pet owners take a certain pride in the way that their personal animal or pet looks, feels, and behaves. For example and without limitation, there are several animal or pet grooming boutiques, animal or pet training schools or academies, animal or pet walking or exercising day care centers, and the like.
Previous methods for exercising an animal or pet include, but are not limited to, taking an animal or pet out for a walk, allowing an animal or pet to practice or perform the physical activities in which they are to compete (e.g., canines or horses running around a track, horses jumping hurdles, horses pulling a cart or wagon, canines running an obstacle coarse, and the like), hiring a pet walker to walk or run an animal or pet, and in some circles of society, disposing a relatively heavy collar around a canine""s neck in order to build muscles for the purposes of fighting other canines.
Each of these aforementioned methodologies do desirably exercise an animal or pet to a certain degree, however, each of these previous methodologies do suffer from some drawbacks. For example and without limitation, simply walking an animal or pet does not: increase the heart rate of the animal or pet to a sufficient level which is required for a typical aerobic exercise; provide the animal or pet with any added resistance which is required for strength training; or provide the animal or pet with a complete work-out which is required to burn fat and tone muscle.
In further example and without limitation, allowing an animal or pet to practice or perform the physical activities in which they are to compete does not: provide the animal or pet with any added resistance which is required for strength training; or provide the animal or pet with a complete work-out which is required to burn fat and tone muscle.
Furthermore, in example and without limitation, hiring a pet walker to walk or run an animal or pet not only requires a significant amount of monetary expenditure in order to hire a professional animal or pet walker, but does not: increase the heart rate of the animal or pet to a sufficient level which is required for a typical aerobic exercise; provide the animal or pet with any added resistance which is required for strength training; or provide the animal or pet with a complete work-out which is required to burn fat and tone muscle.
Lastly, in example and without limitation, disposing a relatively heavy collar around a canine""s neck in order to build muscles for the purposes of fighting other canines not only dangerously burdens the canine""s neck muscles and upper vertebrae by focusing weight on such a small area but does not: increase the heart rate of the canine to a sufficient level which is required for a typical aerobic exercise; provide the canine with any added resistance to other parts of the canine""s body (i.e., other than the neck) which is required for strength training; or provide; the canine with a complete work-out which is required to burn fat and tone muscle.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus which provides an animal with added resistance or weight which is distributed along substantially the entire animal or pet in order to safely and comfortably provide strength training for the animal or pet in an efficient and cost effective manner. There is also a need for an apparatus which can be made to fit animals or pets of various sizes and shapes and selectively adjusts to fit differently sized animals or pets. There is also a need for a wearable apparatus which allows a user to attach the apparatus to an animal or pet, removably dispose various amounts of weight within sealable areas, and secure the wearable apparatus to the animal in a manner which substantially prevents chaffing, rubbing, or discomfort to the animal or pet, and which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior animal exercise methods.
A first non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides an animal exercise apparatus which allows for the selectively removable attachment to an animal or pet and allows weights to be selectively removed in order to accommodate substantially any sized animal or pet in a manner which overcomes the previously delineated drawbacks of prior animal exercise methodologies.
A second non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides an animal exercise apparatus which allows for the selective adjustment of the apparatus to fit substantially any desired animal or pet.
A third non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method for resistance training an animal in a manner which overcomes the previously delineated drawbacks.
A fourth non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides an animal exercise apparatus comprising: a harness portion having at least one selectively adjustable support strap; a first weight pocket having a first selectively moveable fastening device which is movable from a first closed position to a second open position; at least one second weight pocket having a second selectively movable fastening device which is movable from a first open position to a second closed position, wherein the at least one second weight pocket is substantially identical to the first weight pocket; and a first vertical support strap and a second vertical support strap which are respectively coupled to a respective and unique portion of the harness portion, the first vertical support strap being coupled to the first weight pocket, and the second vertical support strap being coupled to the at least one second weight pocket.
A fifth non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides a selectively adjustable and wearable animal exercise harness for use with various sized weights. Particularly, the apparatus comprises: a first selectively adjustable horizontal support strap having a first area, a second area, a middle portion, a female fastening device, and a male fastening device; a second selectively adjustable horizontal support strap having a first area, a second area, a third area, a fourth area, a female fastening device, and a male fastening device; a third selectively adjustable horizontal support strap having a first area, a second area, a female fastening device, and a male fastening device; a first selectively adjustable vertical support strap having a first end, a second end, and a middle area; a second selectively adjustable vertical support strap having a first end, a second end, and a middle portion; a first selectively adjustable diagonal support strap having a first end and a second end; a second selectively adjustable diagonal support strap having a first end and a second end; a first padded weight pocket; and a second padded weight pocket, wherein the first area of the first horizontal support strap is coupled to the first end of the first diagonal support strap and the first end of the second diagonal support strap is coupled to the second area of the first horizontal support strap, wherein the second end of the first diagonal support strap is coupled to the first area of the second horizontal support strap and the second end of the second diagonal support strap is coupled to the second area of the second horizontal support strap, wherein the first end of the vertical support strap is coupled to the third area of the second horizontal support strap and the fourth area of the second horizontal support strap is coupled to the first end of the second vertical support strap, wherein the second end of the first vertical support strap is coupled to the first area of the third horizontal support strap and the second area of the third horizontal support strap is coupled to the second end of the second vertical support strap, and wherein the first padded weight pocket is coupled to the middle portion of the first vertical support strap and the second padded weight pocket is coupled to the middle portion of the second vertical support strap.
A sixth non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method for resistance training an animal while concomitantly distributing the resistance over the animal in a safe and efficient manner. Particularly, the method comprises the steps of: providing an animal harness having a first side, a second side, a plurality of adjustable support straps, and a first and second vertical support strap; providing a pair of substantially identical weights; providing a first and a second substantially identical weight pockets; coupling the first weight pocket to the first side of the harness and upon the first vertical support strap; coupling the second weight pocket to the second side of the harness and upon the second support strap; securely attaching the animal harness to a desired animal; and removably depositing one of the pair of substantially identical weights within the first weight pocket and removably depositing the remaining: weight of the pair of substantially identical weights within the second weight pocket.